The present invention relates generally to a load restraining device or bulkhead. More specifically, the invention is directed to a load restraining device having a securement or locking apparatus for ensuring the safe use of the device.
In the past, load restraining devices have been used in railway boxcars to protect freight from being damaged while in transit. The load restraining devices are positioned in the boxcars between two opposed walls. The load restraining devices are attached to the walls by removable pins. It has been found that the inadvertent removal of pins can result in a load restraining device falling onto a worker handling the device. There is a need for a load restraining device that includes, among other things, a securement or locking apparatus that prevents the inadvertent removal of pins from the device. The present invention satisfies this need.
The present invention is a load restraining device having a securement apparatus including, among other things, a restraining member having a top section. The device includes a first pin and a second pin being positioned adjacent to the top section. The device further includes a securing member having a first end positioned adjacent to the first pin and a second end being positioned adjacent to the second end. The securing member prevents the inadvertent removal of the first and second pins from the device.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a load restraining device having a securement apparatus for preventing the inadvertent removal of pins from the device.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.